


Hallowed Hunter-Edited

by dopeysolo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Religious Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your intuition never seems to fail you, the guys learned to trust you and your gut feelings. When something develops, you must make a neccessary sacrifice and no one is happy about your decision. Will you be able to figure out what's wrong with you before the demons catch up to you? or worse before the demons find the Winchesters?</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc.. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators amor producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Beginning

You had an uneasy feeling about this hunt. You couldn’t place it, but something was off. It wasn’t the first time you had this hunch and given the outcomes of the previous hunts, you knew something was going to happen. After the few times your hunches were in fact excellent intuition, the guys never doubted you. If you said you had a bad feeling, they always prepped extra, meaning extra weapons and extra precautions. So, as they were packing their things, you explained your feelings to the guys. Sam looked at you and said, “You sure y/n, everything seems like its just some demon wreaking some havoc.” Before you could answer, Dean spoke up, “Sammy, you know better than to doubt y/n. Remember that case in New Paltz? Because of her intuition, we prepared and man, did we need it. If it weren’t for her nagging for us to listen, we would have been up shit creek." Sam nodded and you smiled at Dean for coming to your defense as you said, “Thanks Dean and I’ll overlook the ‘nagging’ comment. I do not nag, merely suggest things.” Every one grabbed their bags and loaded in to the impala. Luckily the hunt was local so there wasn’t too much driving. An hour later you reached the tiny town and filed out of the car. The guys got out first, knowing your routine before each hunt, they respected your privacy just as you respected their indifference toward your belief in prayer and more importantly God. You never ever forced your beliefs on them, you rarely talked about it unless they brought it up but they knew you liked to pray before each hunt. So, like usual, they got out first and you stayed behind to say a short prayer. 

You got out and loaded up with weapons, all the research said the demon was holed up in the mayor’s house. You thought it was odd behavior for a demon, but then again it was a demon and they’re a pretty unpredictable bunch. The tip you received said that all of the abnormal conduct was stemming from the mayor’s house. You walked away from the impala, walking about a block to the house. The feeling you had was back in full force so right before you were in front of the house, you stopped and put your hands on their shoulders. They immediately stopped but before they could say anything, they saw you close your eyes and mumble a simple prayer. Opening your eyes, looking up at them, you simply said, “something is off” and starting walking towards the house. Dean was always impressed that even though you would feel something was off, you never backed down; you always stood by them, and never hesitated to go in to battle despite your intuitions. He shook his head and followed you with Sam right behind him. Without any verbal instructions, Dean and you walked to the front of the door and Sam kept on walking to go around the back of the house. You guys decided to go with the direct approach and merely knock on their door. You knocked and stepped back so you were right beside Dean. He looked down at you and gave you a reassuring smile, which normally would make you weak in the knees; but right now it was all business. You nodded and went to knock again but before you could, the door opened. 

An older looking gentleman, who didn’t even hesitate to ask who you were, just simply opened the door, and said, “The mayor will be right with you”. You both nodded and the gentleman walked away, you managed to look at Dean and both of you had a suspicious look. Within a few seconds, a lovely looking middle-aged couple came in to the room. You began to speak, but the woman cut you off. “Oh, it is absolutely wonderful to finally meet you y/n, and this must be the famous Dean Winchester. I must say you are a very handsome man.” Dean blushed slightly and then matter of factly said, “How the hell do you know who we are? And why were you expecting us” This time the man spoke. He had such a deep confident chilling voice that gave you shivers. He must have noticed your uneasiness and looked at you. “I must say, the rumors are true, you are a fine specimen of a human women. It is kind of poetic that you and Dean will die together; very Romeo and Juliet except you two didn’t get to experience the romance. Pity we have to take that chance away.” 

You notice Dean take a step closer to you calming your fears down a little. All of the sudden you felt this empowerment. You knew you were going to be ok; the change in your demeanor threw the couple off a little bit. With a smug look, the woman spoke, “I assume, dear, you are thinking we do not know that the younger Winchester is picking our back door lock right now. Rest assured, he will be dealt with accordingly.” You took a step forward, with Dean right beside you, as you said, “Romeo and Juliet died, rather stupidly I might add and Dean and I are right here…living. I don’t plan of dying tonight. Dean, did you plan on dying tonight?” Dean smirked as he said, “Nope, that is not on the schedule tonight.” You smiled at their shocked faces and said, “Looks like we are nothing like Romeo and Juliet although I’m pretty sure I’d like to Juliet his Romeo”. Dean laughed out loud at your ridiculous innuendo. The couple stared blankly as you and Dean rolled with laughter. The distraction giving Sam time to break in and come behind them-immediately every one sprung into action. The women lunging after Dean while the mayor struggling with Sam. Before you could spring into action, the older gentleman appeared and abruptly shouted, “ENOUGH”. Every one froze, looking at the older man; he eyed every one up and stopped at you. He seemed to be almost looking in to your soul. Dean was about to step forward when the older man threw Dean and Sam across the room. He walked up to you and began to circle you. Strangely enough, you still felt at peace. The boys were shouting as he said in a low whisper, “You haven’t even begun to realize your full potential.” You looked at him, all color drained from your face, and confused as all get out. You managed to say, “What are you talking about?” Now the couple was also surrounding you when he said, “You mean to tell me, that your precious God hasn’t told you? What about your pet angel?” Dean and Sam were now silent as they each exchanged baffled expressions. Sternly you said, “What the hell are you talking about?” He squinted his eyes and said, “Well, maybe I was wrong. No matter, you will all die tonight. I can’t have someone like you walking around freely. It makes my kind look bad.” With that he flicked his wrist at you, you can only assume he meant to throw you against the wall but when nothing happened, the feeling of empowerment was back, you smirked and said, “You shouldn’t worry, a lot of guys have problems with performance issues. It happens to the best of them” He glared at you, “No worries beautiful, we’ll just have to go old school” and with that he lunged at you. You dove out of the way and with him zeroing in on you. Dean and Sam were free to fight the couple. You were focusing on killing him when you heard Sam franticly yell for Dean. You quickly glanced back to see the mayor barely miss slicing Dean with a knife. With you distracted the older demon took the opportunity to fling you across the room. You hit the wall with a loud thump, Dean yelled for you and with a sudden burst of adrenaline he killed the younger demon. He ran over to you while Sam ganked the other demon. Leaving him to face the older clearly experienced demon. The older demon smiled smugly, “I knew I was right” he hissed. “I also found your weakness. Maybe the Romeo and Juliet reference wasn’t too far off. It seems you have a weakness for the Winchesters.” With that revelation, he smoked out of the man leaving the room with a bunch of dead bodies and stunned Winchesters. 

The drive back to the bunker was short and quiet. Every one was processing what happened and no one quite had words. Once every one was in the bunker you turned and announced you were taking a shower. Dean spoke up, “Y/n, we need to talk about what happened” You sighed rubbing your face, “I know, I know, just let me shower and get comfortable” He and Sam both nodded. Every one went off in different directions to get cleaned up. In the meantime, Dean was silently praying to Cas and you were silently praying to God. Every one came out around the same time, Dean made some coffee and brought you over a mug of hot chocolate and whipped cream. You smiled at his sweet gesture. You knew that hunt today messed with every one but it also brought up some issues that you and Dean basically refuse to acknowledge. You both haven’t brought someone home for quite some time. You often spent hours talking and falling asleep together. Something was changing in your relationship but it was like neither was ready to admit it. You sat in the library and went over the hunt, discussed what the demon said, looked up some lore, basically researching anything saying a human can be immune to a demons powers. Sam hesitantly spoke up, “There’s one thing we haven’t looked in to…its possible y/n is not human.” Dean was first to balked at Sam’s suggestion. You stayed quiet processing Sam’s words. Dean looked at you, “Y/n, you’re seriously not thinking you’re not human? That’s crazy. I would know, hell, you would know!” You took a deep breath, as you stated, “I certainly never heard of a human being impervious to demons powers. Maybe Sam is on to something” It was at the time you heard the familiar flutter of wings. Dean jumped up and before Cas could say anything, Dean shouted, “Cas, for God’s sake, please tell us y/n is human?!” Cas scanned you making you squirm in your seat. You didn’t like to be center of attention and you certainty didn’t like basically getting x-rayed in front of every one. Cas blinked a few times, smiled and said, “She is in fact human, what assbutt thought she was not?” Sam turned red and said, “Never mind that” He proceeded to tell Cas what happened. Meanwhile you released a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Dean reached over, grabbed your hand and whispered, “We’ll figure this out. We always do” You smiled at his reassurance and squeezed his hand. Cas took a minute to process everything Sam told him. He finally spoke, “I know of a case but I have to look more into it. In the meantime, the demon community will be going after you guys in full force. I will return as quickly as possible. Be careful.” With that he disappeared. You looked at Sam and Dean, smiled, and said, “I’m tired, mentally and physically drained. I’m going to bed.” Still holding Dean’s hand, you squeezed it and whispered, “goodnight” pecking him on the cheek. You got up, knowing full well, the guys were going to chat about your “condition”.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is consumed with nightmares. Dean helps in every way he can but in the end the reader is forced to make a decision no one likes.

Its been 4 days since Cas left, 4 days of research, 4 days of pretending every thing is still normal, 4 days of secret conversations between the guys and 4 days of nightmares. 

You didn’t dare tell the brothers especially since they’ve been treating you with kids’ gloves. It felt like every two seconds one of the brothers was with you, apparently they made an agreement to never leave you. Which was sweet for about an hour now it was kind of getting on your nerves. 

You had a bit of a breaking point when you got up from the library and both brothers shot up asking where you were going. You took a deep breath and turned, “I’m going to the bathroom, for fucks sake, can’t a girl use the bathroom?!” Both of them stared at you completely wide eyed. You rarely cursed or lost your patience’s. 

You knew you messed up by the look of hurt on their faces. You sighed and quickly said, “Guys, I’m sorry, it’s just that you haven’t left me alone in almost a week. I know you mean well but it’s getting a little overwhelming. I realize we’re confused and maybe a little scared but I’m still me.” You sighed again and mumbled, “It’s probably the lack of sleep talking. I’m sorry” You turned to go to the bathroom when you felt a hand grab your arm. 

“What do you mean, ‘lack of sleep?” Dean’s eyes were blazing in to yours. You didn’t even realize that you let that slip. Sam cleared his throat and mumbled something about leaving you two alone. You took a deep breath and tried to put on a reassuring smile, “Dean, it’s nothing to worry about. I’ve just had a couple nightmares. No biggie. Hunters get them all the time”. 

Dean glared at you, “Why didn’t you tell me? We’re supposed to be figuring this out together? Maybe the dreams mean something”. You were getting more and more frustrated. “Figure this out together?” You screamed. “Don’t think I don’t see you and Sam’s secret meetings. What are those about?” 

You started pacing the room too irritated to stop. Dean groaned, “Y/n, we were just talking about the best way to keep you safe.” You stopped in your tracks and whipped around, “AND you didn’t think that I should have some input in the best way to keep ME safe?! I’m a grown ass woman, who was just fine before you two showed up!” Dean flinched at your words and you stomp, off after all you still had to friggin pee! 

After the bathroom trip, you locked yourself in your room, you could hear Dean pacing outside your door but you were too tired to deal with him. You hated that you yelled at them. The way they looked at you, especially Dean, it was like you were kicking a puppy. You felt horrible. You were tired, cranky and honestly afraid to go to sleep. Dean still must have been at your door because you heard Sam tell him to go to bed. You lay in your bed, your anger subsiding at the concern of the one and only, Dean Winchester. You were beyond exhausted and the thought of moving made you want to cry. You grabbed your phone and sent a simple “I’m sorry” to Sam, which he immediately responded. “It’s ok, we can talk more tomorrow.” 

A text to Dean, would have to be a little more thought out and considering your frame of mind, you needed to take your time. Then you thought about Dean and all the ways he makes you happy. The little touches, the sweet gestures, the way he looks when he works on Baby, the deadly grace when he fights, but most of all the way he makes you feel loved. You knew what you needed to say. You typed out a message and fell fast asleep. Not realizing you didn’t press send. 

The guys were each tied to a chair, covered with blood, cuts, and bruises. The demon was punching Dean merciless while he asked where you were. You were shouting to stop but no one seemed to hear you. The demon pulled out a knife and held it to Sam’s throat giving Dean an impossible decision…giving away your location or killing his brother. Sam bravely telling Dean, not to say a word, Dean had tears in his eyes and he refused to talk. All the while you continued to scream for them. The knife slowly moved across Sam’s throat, Dean let out a gut-wrenching scream… 

“Y/n, open your eyes! Come on baby, please, wake up” Dean was pleading with you to wake up. Your eyes shot opened and you immediately jumped out of your bed. Panting and confused you looked at Dean and then saw Sam standing in the doorway. They were alive. It was another nightmare. You breathed a sigh of relief, taking a few minutes to catch your breath when you noticed your door shattered on the floor. Looking up, you said, “What happened to my door?” Sam chuckled, picked up pieces of your broken down door and said, “I’ll let Dean explain”. He bent over and hugged you, gave you a kiss on your forehead and whispered a ‘goodnight’. 

Still standing, Dean got up, hesitantly walked over to you and said, “You were screaming, the door was locked and I needed to get to you”. You smirked at him and his bravado. Still a little shaken, and pretty much drenched with sweat you decided to take a shower. Dean squinted his eyes at you, “ok, I’ll be here when you are through” Before you could even begin to protest, he stepped closer and firmly said, “I’ll be here when you are through”. He sat down on your bed and leaned his head against the headboard. 

You let the warm water cascade down your aching muscles. You were praying and praying but the nightmares were getting worse and worse. Frustration setting in, you turned off the water but realized you forgot a new pair of pajamas. 

You towel dried your hair, put on a pair of cheekies, cracked open the door and saw Dean still sitting there. Damn him and his stubbornness, you thought. He saw you peaking, and smirked, “Do you need something?” You thought for a moment but just quickly blurted out, “I forgot my pajamas” The green-eyed hunter’s smirk went into flow blown smile, “You mean to tell me, you are naked behind that door?” Exasperated you said, “Dean, I was in the shower, of course I am naked” You saw his eyebrows shoot up before you stuttered out, “that’s not what I meant, I mean, I meant it but I’m not totally naked now. I do have cheekies on” 

He got up from the bed and came over to the bathroom door. As he began to fiddle with his shirt he said, “I don’t know what the hell cheekies are but I have a feeling I would love to see them on you”. You were bright red now and only turned a million shades darker when you saw Dean whip off his AC/DC shirt and give it to you. You quickly took it and put it on. Opening the door to a bare chested Dean Winchester. You knew your eyes were probably bugging out of your eye sockets, it didn’t help that you felt Dean eye you up and down and mumble, “You should wear my clothes all the time”. Still starring at Dean, he smiled as he stepped closer, “Like what you see Princess?” You cleared your throat, rolled your eyes, “I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Winchester. Now if you excuse me. I would like to try and sleep.”

Dean looked at you, as you climbed back into bed, “Umm y/n, I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ll be here. I’m not leaving you. You said you haven’t slept. You were literally screaming my name about 15 minutes ago.” He walked over to your bed and sat on the edge. “Y/n listen to me, I know there’s some things we need to talk about, I know you feel the change in our relationship” You gulped at his confession but before you could say anything, he cut you off. “I’m not saying we need to talk about that now. Like I said, I’m not leaving you BUT we do need to talk about these nightmares. Trust me, when I say, you need to let someone in.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, gripping the blanket, you sighed, “I don’t want to talk about them, they are horrible and I want to forget them.” You snuggled closer to your blanket when Dean gently reached for your hand. You closed your eyes and a single tear went down your face. He instantly went beside you and pulled you into his arms. Before you knew it, a damn broke free and you were sobbing. Dean just held you, soothing you and stroking your head. After you calmed down a little, he lied down and pulled you down with him. He pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you, you felt his breathe on your neck and whispered, “try to sleep, I’ll be right here.” With a contented sigh, you fell fast asleep. 

For the first time in forever, you slept straight through the night, grant it, it was only five hours but you felt a million times better. Dean felt you squirming but that only made him grip you tighter. You turned to face him, he had his eyes closed but you knew he was up. You bit your bottom lip as you took in each freckle. He murmured, “You see something you like Princess?” You rolled your eyes, and smiled. He opened his bright green eyes and whispered, “How’d you sleep?” You smiled, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He eyebrows shot up, “So, I’m guessing that means you slept well”

The next two days, you slept great, Dean never leaving your side. He was your own personal dream bodyguard. During breakfast, Sam brought up a hunt. You perked up at that. You haven’t been out of the bunker in over a week. Sam and Dean both took turns to get groceries etc. but they wouldn’t let you leave. So, the idea of going on a hunt excited you until you saw their faces. 

Whispering, “You don’t want me to go?” Dean straightway got up and went to you. You cut him off, “I know, I know, its not that you don’t want me to go but its too dangerous, yadda, yadda, yadda” Sam quickly said, “Y/n, we’ll be back in four days” You slumped your shoulders and nodded in agreement. 

They packed for their trip and you had this odd sensation run through you, a weird sense of urgency, so you ran in to Dean’s room. He looked up at you confused, but you didn’t give him a chance to speak. You stepped forward, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. He quickly caught up, enfolded you into his arms and eagerly kissed you back. You both pulled away but not letting go of each other, a smile formed on Dean’s lips, “Took you long enough y/n,” You laughed out loud at him. His smile quickly disappeared as he looked at you, “this isn’t a goodbye kiss, is it? I’ll only be gone four days” You kissed him again and pulled away briefly to say, “no, no goodbye kiss, we can call it, a hurry up and return kiss” He smiled but it wasn’t a full Dean Winchester smile and quickly pecked your lips. 

He grabbed your hand, brought you over to the bed, and shyly said, “I left one of my t-shirts for you to sleep in, and I thought you should sleep in here. Maybe that will help with the nightmares while I’m gone.” You didn’t even think about how you would sleep without him, you looked up at him, with tears in your eyes, you kissed him slow and poured in every ounce of love you felt for him. You both pulled away breathlessly, and he whispered, “Ill try to be back sooner than four days” 

Walking out of his room, hand in hand, Sam started to talk when he noticed your hands. He smiled widely and said, “It’s about fucking time”. Dean laughed and you exclaimed, “Sam! Language” as you began to laugh. Dean turned to face you, “I talked to Cas and he agreed to pop in on you and Charlie should be here by tomorrow” You smiled brightly; you loved Charlie and you were so grateful Dean thought of every thing. 

You said your goodbyes to the Winchesters and watched as the Impala drove away. For the first few hours, you distracted yourself with laundry, dishes, and some television. After a while, you started to get bored and restless. As if he was reading your mind, your phone rang and saw Dean’s name appear, he was very cautious when he said, “Hey Y/n, how’s every thing going?” You sensed something was off in his voice. “Every things great. What’s going on there?” Something was definitely off when Dean was hesitant to answer. “Dean Winchester, if you don’t tell me what's up. I am getting on my motorcycle and heading straight towards you guys”. You heard Dean sigh, “Y/n, don’t get upset but we ran in to some trouble. There were a few demons along the way. They ambushed us, but we’re fine. We didn’t even get to the hunt so I’m guessing we’ll be a little longer than 4 days” You groaned. You thought they would be safe if you weren’t with them. Dean quickly reassured you, “Don’t worry, we told one before we exorcised him that you’re in hiding, that even we don’t know where you are. Hopefully that demon believed us, but either way, it should give us some more time.” You decided to simply agree with Dean, you knew deep down he was worried and he knew deep down you were worried. “Hey, I’ll see you in a few days, right?” His voice broke you out of your daze, “Oh yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. Focus on the hunt and get back to me, Winchester” You heard him chuckle and murmur, “Night y/n.” “Night, Dean” and you hung up alone with your thoughts. 

 

Climbing into Dean Winchesters bed felt a little odd, especially since he wasn’t there but soon his scent engulfed you and you felt more at ease. You quickly fell asleep only to find yourself seeing the boys tied up again; it was the same exact scenario. This time instead of Dean waking you up, it was Cas, “Y/n, please wake up” he pleaded with you, stirring you from your nightmare. You saw him and quickly pulled him in to a hug. He stiffened at the contact but soften when he heard you cry. You pulled yourself away, looked at Cas and knew what you had to do. He followed you to your room, and calmly said, “Y/n, think about this. You’ll be on your own. No protection from the bunker and no protection from the Winchesters” You didn’t care, the only thing that matter was keeping them safe and if that meant disappearing from their life, then so be it. You looked at Cas, and sternly said, “I'm the target. They’ll be safer with me gone from their lives, correct?” Cas glared at you but nodded yes to your questions. Then, that’s it. For their sake, I’ll disappear, you thought. After you grabbed what you could fit in a book bag, you looked at Cas. He was filled with sadness as he said, “They will not take this well especially Dean.” 

You stepped into the kitchen, you knew Cas was right but you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if your nightmare came true. Hell, Dean would do it in a heartbeat, if it meant keeping Sammy safe. You put your phone on the counter, and sat with a pen and paper. Cas approached you, “I’ll keep searching. We’ll figure this out” you smiled at his choice of words. Same words Dean, spoke to you. “I know, Cas, I know but for now I have to keep my distance from them” He nodded, as he said, “Remember I’m only a prayer away” and he disappeared. 

You focused on the note. Scribbled a few sentences, took a look around your home and grabbed your bag. No way those guys were going to get hurt because of you. You took a deep breath, and got on your motorcycle. You’ll go to the second safest place you know. 

A few hours later, the bunker doors opened and Charlie screamed, “Y/n, I’m here, Get your cute ass over here!” She dropped her bags, and walked into the dark bunker. “Y/n?” she yelled again. Her eyes went to the kitchen counter and she simply said, “shit”. 

She read the note and called Dean. He picked up after a few rings and happily said, “Charlie, thanks so much for doing this. How’s my girl doing?” After a few beats of silence, Charlie spoke up, “She’s gone Dean. She left a note and her cell phone”. Dean just yelled, “Fuck, I knew she would do this” stopping Sam in his tracks and causing Charlie to flinch.   
“Pack up Sam, we’re heading home. Charlie we’ll be there in a few hours.” Charlie said ok and hung up. Sam glanced at Dean and fury swept over his brothers face.


	3. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes in to hiding and the Winchesters begin their search

Your butt began to ache from driving so long. You were nervous to stop but you wanted to get the word out that you were far from the Winchesters. Demons like to talk, word will spread fast and hopefully keeping the Winchesters from more trouble. Luckily you knew enough people to help get the word out that you were bouncing around place to place- never in one place and no one knew your exact location.

Of course none of that was true, you were going to the second safest place you knew, no one, including Dean Winchester knew this place existed. You drove down a dirt road for a couple miles before pulling up to a gated property. You waited for a bit until the gate creaked opened. Starting your motorcycle, you pulled in with the gate swinging closed behind you. You drove for another couple miles before you reached your destination. You pulled up to an old mansion, looking like Wayne Manor in more ways than one, this house held a lot of secrets as well. You took a deep breath and pushed open the door. 

Back at the bunker, Dean burst through the door with Sam close behind. Charlie was there holding the note. He grabbed it from her and quickly read it. His hands fell to his sides and Sam took a chance to take the note and read it. 

“You guys are safer without me around. You two know to trust my instinct and this is what I have to do. It’s important that you know, that this isn't what I want to do but something I have to do. You know I would do anything to keep you guys safe even if it means leaving. Don’t look for me. Love, y/n” Sam sighed as he put the note down. 

Dean held your cell phone and looked through it searching for any clues. He looked through your call history, e-mails, Internet history and finally your text messages. He scrolled through your messages, clicking on each message reading through them. He saw his name and clicked on it. The message you meant to send him was still there, unsent…he read it… 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know we have things to talk about, things to deal with but please know that there’s like 90% chance that I am in very strong like with you. The other 10% might be love but that is a very strong word☺. We don’t have to talk about anything, especially with all the craziness going on. I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry” 

He read it again and smirked at your text, he pressed send and grabbed his phone. He waited for his phone to chime and he typed something back. Sam and Charlie watched Dean send a text to your phone and then turn it off. They looked puzzled and started to say something, when he spoke up. “I don’t care what her note said, we’re looking for her.” Sam and Charlie both nodded in agreement. 

You walked in to the foyer with the cathedral ceilings when a group of six hooded men walked in. You bowed your head in respect and waited for the elder to speak. He stepped forward with authority, “You are in trouble and you seek asylum?” You took a deep breath and said, “Yes, you should know that demons are searching for me in full force. They might not respect the sanctity of this place.” The elder held your gaze as he said, “You are granted asylum. Demons haven’t crossed our borders in over 20 years. You will be safe here, y/n.” You felt a burden lift off your shoulders. 

You weren’t sure they would accept you especially after you left the monastery to pursue other worldly activities. The monks thought hunters were uncivilized and uncouth. The elder respected your decision however did not approve of your decision. You knew they were your only chance to figure out what was going on. 

Meanwhile, Dean prayed to Cas while Sam and Charlie tried to research your phone and laptop to give any indication where you were. Cas finally appeared and Dean jumped up and stormed over to him. “You knew she left and you didn’t think to tell me… to tell us?” Cas blinked at him and turned his head, “I’m sorry but she made a compelling case and I am inclined to side with her”. 

Sam immediately jumped up before Dean could react in anger. Sam stood between the two friends and calmly asked Cas to further explain. Cas explained the conversation you had with him. Dean mumbled a few choice words while Sam continue to question the angel. Finally Dean just stood up and shouted, “Just find her Cas!” The blue eyed angel looked at Dean, he saw pain, frustration, hurt and worry…Cas gently held Dean’s shoulder as he said, “I’ve tried, she has me blocked”. Dean groaned in frustration. “But please take in to consideration, if angels are blocked then demons are as well.” Dean perked up with that news. Cas assured Dean he would keep looking and researching her case...

It's been weeks since you last saw the Winchester and the weight of the burden was wearing you down. The monks notices but did not say anything to you. The elder called you in to speak to you. You walked in to the familiar sanctuary. You looked around still in awe of the place’s reverence. The elder smiled as he watch you gaze upon the beautiful architecture. He spoke breaking you out of your haze, “As I recall, this was your favorite room”. You smiled at him and nodded. He continued, “He’s searching for you.” You sighed and looked at the elder. “I was hoping he wouldn’t” The elder got up and approached you, “Child, I don’t think that is true. I think you did hope but you are scared for him…for them. I have left you alone for two weeks, its time you tell me what is plaguing you.” So, there you sat in your favorite room, telling every detail to the elder in the most sacred place you know. 

The elder processed your information and finally spoke, “I know what is happening. There was a reason why we were against you leaving to hunt. Castiel you may enter” and with those words, you heard the familiar flutter of wings.


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is faced with decision while watching her nightmare unfold

Cas looked around and saw you. His eyes went wide and he immediately went to you. “Y/N, we’ve been looking every where for you. Dean will be so relieved. I must get him, but wait, why are you?” 

You looked at the elder confused, “How do you know Cas?” The elder suppressed a smirk as he answered you, “He’s an Angel of the Lord and I Worship and Serve the Lord Almighty”. Cas’s blue eyes went wide in realization, “that is why the demons have little effect on you”. You looked back and forth between the two, “Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!” 

“Language y/n, you are in the house of the Lord” the elder responded to your outburst completely calm. You stood up and began to pace, “I swear to God, if one of you don’t start talking…” Cas came to your side and held your shoulders, “You studied in this monastery. This is a very particular monastery, one that is sacred and holy.” 

The elder stood, “This monastery started out as a training ground for hunters, ones that believed in God, and were used as weapons to put His will in to action. The elders soon discovered that their most fervent believers would be impervious to demonic attacks. Word spread fast and soon every hunter in the nation was trying to learn here, some with insincere motives. Our monastery was so to speak tainted. 20 years ago, one particular boastful hunter invited demonic forces on our grounds. Many hunters were killed and we were forced to protect our home with violence. From that point on we closed the doors to all outsiders.” 

You stood there shocked, “So, you mean to tell me that because I studied here, I am impervious to their attacks? That’s why they are attacking me?” 

The elder spoke, “I believe that to be the case. You were invited to study here. You believe whole heartedly so when you face Satan’s minions, you truly believe that God has the power to protect you.” Cas looked at the elder, “the only time it seemed to falter is when Dean Winchester was in trouble.” 

The elder smiled, “I didn’t realize you were in love with this Dean Winchester y/n.” You scoffed at him, “Love is a strong word” Cas interrupted you, “They are both in love with each other”. You scoffed again, “Why does it matter who I happen to fancy!” 

The elder continue to smile, “It matters a great deal, He is your weakness but he can also be your strength” You thought that through but as you turned to face Cas, you saw his face drain. He looked at you… “They’re in trouble but I can’t get to them!.” 

Cas explained what he saw, and it was your nightmare… You didn’t hesitate and you asked Cas to take you as close as possible. The elder stopped you, he anointed you with holy oil, whispered a blessing, and said, “Remember child, he is also your strength. Go with God” You thanked him, and ran to Cas. 

 

He dropped you outside the warehouse. You could see the sigils painted everywhere. They wanted Cas to know the Winchesters were taken but they didn’t want to invite Cas to the party. He said he would try to find a way in, but told you to try and break a sigil so he could enter. You nodded and walked in. 

It was just like your nightmare. Dean and Sam were strapped to chairs, bloodied and bruised. You saw two demons hitting them mercilessly. Taking turns questioning the brothers, you heard Dean’s voice, and it broke your heart, “We don’t know where she is but even if we did, we wouldn’t tell you!” You heard more beatings and the demons laugh. You were about to step forward, confident that you could handle two demons when you heard a familiar voice. “Silly Winchesters, you are our bait. I know that y/n will come running when she hears her precious Winchesters were taken.” You looked and saw the older demon from the Mayor’s house. “In fact, I believe she is already here. I can sense her fear” he mocked as he looked around. 

Dean’s eyes widen in a panic and Sam shouted for you to run. You were scared but you weren’t about to leave the Winchesters. The older demon went up to Dean, “Tell you what Dean-o, you call out to your precious y/n and beg her to step forward, or I slit Sammy’s throat. You pick y/n or Sam? Tick, tock, tick, tock”

You started to shake and cry, your worst nightmare was happening. Sam’s voice broke your meltdown, “Dean don’t say a thing” with that the older Demon strolled over to Sam and pulled his head back exposing his throat. Dean screamed with agony and Sam struggled against the demon’s hold. You didn’t think anymore, you just took a step forward, step of faith so to speak. The older demon let go of Sam and snidely said, “Welcome y/n. you’re late”. You took a chance to look at Dean, pain filled his eyes and him simply sighed, “No”

You were immediately surrounded by 4 demons; the older demon strolled up to you and circled you. As if he was eyeing his prey, he hissed, “I’m not taking any chances. I’m a businessman, and you are bad for business. So, here is your deal…Winchesters or you?” 

You didn’t hesitate and said “Me”. He smirked; “I knew you would sacrifice yourself for them” he didn’t waste anytime as he punched you. You heard both boys scream, the demon looked back and smiled, “I forgot to mention part of the deal, they watch me ravage your body and take your life” You eyes widen with fear, you looked at the Winchesters, and saw pain in their eyes. They were both frantically struggling. You started to back up and looked at your captive, “You said they would live” He grinned, “I said I wouldn’t kill them, but I didn’t say I would release them. They will watch you die, and sit with your rotting corpse until their pet angel or computer nerd finds them”. You sighed in relief; all that matters is that they live. He picked you up from the ground and threw you against the wall. You gasped for breath as he flicked his wrist and held you up against the wall. He slowly made his way over to you. His eyes on Dean as he spoke, “I’m going to have my way with her, not because I want to but because it’ll break you” Dean screamed in heartbreak. 

He approached you, eyes growing greedily, he tore open your shirt, and all of the sudden you heard Dean speak calmly and clearly, “I can do all things through Him who gives me strength” 

The older demon stopped and looked at Dean as he continued, “Not by might nor by power but by my Spirit says the Lord Almighty” You began to be able to move your fingers. Sam caught on and said, “God is our refuge and strength. A very present help in trouble.” The older demon yelled and told the other demons to tape the Winchester’s mouth shut. Before he was silenced, Dean looked at you and said, “In your strength I can crush any army; with my God I can scale any wall. Get up y/n, fight the good fight” 

The older demon’s hold broke and you fell to the ground. “No!” he yelled, “this wasn’t part of the deal”. You smirked as you got up, “I never said I wouldn’t go down with out a fight, You think you are the big bad, let’s see how tough you are” He growled as he lunged at you. You easily ducked his punches. The other demons began to run towards you. You were grossly outnumbered when you saw a rock. You dove forward to grab it and threw it with all your might at the window. You were knocked down by a demon when the older demon came up, “Our powers may not work, but we certainly outnumber you” 

You smirked as you heard Cas’s boaming voice, “I beg to differ”. He charged the four demons and you went after the older demon. You tacked him to the ground. “Come on, let’s finish what you started”. Every punch he threw miraculously missed you, and you were able to get in some good hits. He grew increasingly frustrated as you grew increasingly stronger. Cas approached the fight and simply called your name as he threw you the angel blade. You didn’t even hesitate to plunge it deep in to him. He fell over dead. You turned, adrenaline running through you and saw that Cas had handled the other 4 demons. You both ran towards the Winchesters, cut them free and the two men collapsed on the floor. You were by Dean’s side and frantically looked up to Cas. He nodded and put his hand on Dean’s forhead and then proceeded to heal him. He did the same to Sam. You stepped back as the boys stood up. Unsure what to say, Sam stepped forward and gave you a bone-crushing hug, he whispered in your ear, “give him time. He was really messed up by you leaving”. Sam and Cas started to walk towards the door. You stood facing Dean, he took off his jacket and handed it to you. You totally forgot that the douchebag demon tore your shirt. You took it and smiled. His green eyes bore into you as he asked, “Are you ok?” You simply nodded yes and he walked toward Sam and Cas. You stood there frozen and took in Sam’s words. You turned to walk to the door, you watched your three favorite people walk, whispering a prayer of thanksgiving for keeping your family safe.


	5. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader deals with the aftermath of her disappearance

The drive back to the bunker was silent. Sam fell asleep and you starred blankly out the back window. You still had Dean’s jacket wrapped around you. It felt good to be back but you were unsure where you and Dean stood. 

Sam mumbled a good night and went to his room leaving you and Dean alone. You took off his jacket and handed it back to him. He spoke quietly but sternly, “I can’t believe you did that! I can’t believe you were going to sacrifice yourself for us.” 

Confused by his anger, you said as calmly as you could, “You would have done the same! What was I suppose to do? Stand by and watch you make an impossible decision, stand by and watch Sam get hurt because of me?! Hell no, Winchester. You’re not the only one that can make those decisions.” 

“We were supposed to figure this out together! And, and you just left me…you left us!” he glared at you. 

You sighed, “I didn’t want you to get hurt”…he simply replied, “too late for that y/n” and he turned and went to his room. 

You stood there starring at Dean’s retreating form. You screwed up but you thought you were doing what was best. You took off towards your room to wash up and hopefully sleep. You haven’t been sleeping well since you left the bunker. You climbed into your bed, and fell asleep quickly. You woke up suddenly when your bed dipped down and Dean wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. He didn’t look at you but he did say, “I heard you whimpering.” You didn’t say anything and he silently carried you into his room. 

He gently put you into his bed and he climbed in after. You both stared at the ceiling. You heard him sigh and turn over. You knew it was now or never. “The warehouse was my nightmare. I kept having the same dream over and over. Each time either you or Sam died because of me. After you called about the demon attack, I panicked. You guys are my family. But I learned that you’re my…” You heard him turn towards you, he whispered, “I’m your what, y/n?” 

You took a chance and turned on your side to face him. “You’re my weakness but you’re also my strength. As you proved tonight, I wouldn’t have survived without your encouragement. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry, we are clearly stronger together” He smirked, “Damn right y/n and try not to forget it” He leaned over and handed you your cell phone, confused you looked at him and he simply said, "turn it on". You turned your phone on and heard the familiar chime. You saw Dean's name pop up and you opened your message. It was dated almost two weeks ago. "I'm 90% sure I'm in love with you and 10% sure you are driving me insane." You smiled as his lips grazed yours. 

He kissed you and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as your breaths mingled. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and you could feel the beating of his heart against your chest.

You broke apart and Dean wrapped his arms around you. “Sleep y/n” You didn’t argue and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore plot holes, just a fun read, nothing fancy here:)

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that read Hallowed Hunter...I was a little unhappy with how the story was flowing so after a helpful comment/idea by GossipGirl- I changed it. Hopefully this flows a little nicer. As always, thanks for taking the time to read:)


End file.
